Automotive vehicles are increasingly employing lighting devices such as puddle lamps for enhanced lighting applications. Puddle lamps have been employed to illuminate a beam of light onto the ground surface in an area adjacent to the vehicle door when the door is to be opened. The puddle lamp thereby provides illumination to a driver or passenger of the vehicle to observe the area for approaching or stepping out of the vehicle, such as the existence of a puddle of water.